Unfair
by adii1201
Summary: Lynette needs to share him. But does she has to?


**Disclaimer:** DH's not mine. Neither is the song.

**A/N:** So I used Unfair by Kate Voegele and this takes place when Lynette and Tom began dating, while he was still with Annabel.

_Unfair_

"_Tom" _She whispered. He was lying next to her in bed, obviously sleeping. She hated this. Every night he would come to her place and they'd spend a magical evening with each other and then he had to leave and go back to his girlfriend. She wanted them to break up but she just knew they wouldn't. And she wanted more than anything to be his and to know he's hers.

_The city sleeps, so silently_

_I wish I could say the same for me_

_But I've got this dead ended street,_

_To keep searching for a tunnel underneath a bitter truth_

_Or a bridge invisible I won't fall through_

"_Wake up, it's late you have to go" _She said. Her eyes got teary and as soon as he opened his he noticed that. She hated that she loved him so much.

"_Hey, I'll be here again tomorrow. Don't cry!" _He said and his hand moved to hug her.

She pushed him away, not wanting to get emotional when he had to go. _"You're always here for the next day, for just a few hours, it's all I'm getting from you"_

_I don't know how much I can keep,_

_Letting you unravel me,_

_'Cause the more you learn, the more we share_

_We were worlds apart, and you see_

_It was so much easier to be_

_'cause now I know what we can't have and it's so Unfair_

"_I just can't do this Tom. I love you and I've opened up to you. I'm so exposed right now and I just wish you'd promise me you'll never hurt me. I wanna feel safe. I wanna know I didn't reveal so much of myself to someone who's gonna break my heart soon. But you can't promise me that because you have your girlfriend and she's at home waiting for you. And I hate you for making me love you so much"_

_I never meant most of those pretty words I said,_

_But I wanted you to think I did_

_'Cause telling you all this makes no difference_

_No, it's useless, 'cause those who get to know our hearts the most_

_They always seem to be the ones we'll never hold_

"_Lynnie… Babe please. You know it's hard right now" _He tried convincing her but he knew she was right.

"_Tom it's always hard but you can't have it all. You have to choose and I don't want to wake up one day and realize you chose her. I don't want to share you. I hate it when she's kissing you or when you hold her. I just… I can't take it anymore" _She cried. She knew from the moment they began this affair it would end badly but she just didn't care. He was so charming, so attractive, she had no control over it. And she tried to convince herself she won't fall for him but she knew she was from the moment their eyes met.

"_I can't do this to her" _He whispered.

"_But you can do this to me…" _She whispered back.

_And I don't know how much I can keep,_

_Letting you unravel me,_

_'Cause the more you learn, the more we share_

_We were worlds apart, and you see_

_It was so much easier to be_

_'cause now I know what we can't have and it's so Unfair_

"_I never said that!" _He said and stood up. Her eyes wondered as he paced back and forth. _"I just… She's my girlfriend and we've been together for so long and I'm the one who's having an affair and I just can't hurt her like this. She actually loves me"_

"_Tom, I love you too! And I'm not the one who was chasing after you so you can't put that on me. It's your fault we're here right now and I wouldn't change anything because I love you so much but I can't be the other woman forever. I want to be your one and only. And if you love her, what are you even doing here? And if you don't, why aren't you breaking up with her?"_

_Can't you see it's destroying me?_

_I can't stand the closeness._

_But don't you dare go avoiding me._

_It kills me and yet it keeps me going._

"_I just…"_ He began but he got stuck. He didn't know what to say to her. She was right. He sat on the bed next to her, his hand caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes. _"You are the one and only for me. I don't love her but I still have a little respect for her and for all the time we spent together. I don't know how to tell her I'm leaving her. You have to give me more time, please" _He pleaded.

"_Tom I can't. Can't you see I'm broken? You're killing me, I can't do it! Just leave, please. I can't take it anymore. It hurts too much" _She cried. She got up and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Tom picked up his things and left. He gave her house one look before he drove away from there, knowing in his heart he won't lose her. Not for anything in the world. He had to make her feel safe with him. He had to make her his forever.

_I don't know how much I can keep,_

_Letting you unravel me,_

_'Cause the more you learn, the more we share_

_We were worlds apart, and you see_

_It was so much easier to be_

_'cause now I know we can't have and it's so Unfair_


End file.
